


Essere un vampiro è una fregatura

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O almeno così la pensava Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essere un vampiro è una fregatura

**Author's Note:**

> 031\. My hobbies include staying up until 2am for no reason and being exhausted the next day  
> Riferimenti sparsi a Twilight e, cosa molto più importante, a Hotel Transylvania.

Essere un vampiro di quei tempi era una fregatura. Beh, non esattamente, perché in fondo il ventunesimo secolo aveva i suoi lati positivi: tanto per cominciare, nessuno credeva seriamente ai vampiri (a parte qualche idiota che _si sentiva_ vampiro e dunque si faceva affilare i canini e vestiva molto _gothic_ ), il che evitava un sacco di grane, tipo persecuzioni a caso e via dicendo; tanto per dirne un’altra, i locali aperti tutta la notte.

Oh, quelli Blaine li adorava. Non tanto perché pullulavano di prede (anche se ormai bere direttamente dagli umani era considerato poco _chic_ e a ben vedere: i surrogati preparati in laboratorio erano più saporiti e anche più sani – il preferito di Blaine era _SimilSangue_ , una vera delizia), ma perché beh… per lo _Spotlight Diner_.

Blaine quel posto l’aveva visto nascere dal nulla e diventare un ricettacolo di giovani talenti ed adorava l’atmosfera generale di quel posto, probabilmente perché aveva sempre amato la musica e cantare (e se c’era una cosa che lo entusiasmava di quella sua esistenza immortale era il pensiero che lui ci sarebbe stato per vedere come la musica sarebbe ancora cambiata nel corso dei secoli).

A ben vedere, però, frequentava quel posto per un motivo ben preciso e quel motivo si chiamava Kurt.

Kurt era un giovane umano, dotato di un talento canoro straordinario, di una bellezza ammaliante (e parlava lui, che era vampiro) e soprattutto di un odore _delizioso_. Oh, per lui Blaine avrebbe volentieri mandato a quel paese il _bon ton_ dell’epoca e affondato i denti sul collo pallido e morbido che ogni tanto Kurt esibiva durante i suoi turni di lavoro nelle afose serate estive.

La fregatura, comunque, era Twilight ed il fatto che Kurt fosse un fiero sostenitore del Team Jacob.

E come poteva biasimarlo, quando i vampiri venivano ritratti come esseri sbrilluccicanti, come se fossero vampiri Swarovski?

“Ehi, Hobbit, hai intenzione di ordinare qualcosa stasera oppure no?”

Ed eccola, l’altra fregatura: il fatto che per stare in quel locale dovesse per forza ordinare qualcosa ed il fatto che Santana, la cameriera che sfortunatamente era spesso in turno con Kurt, non facesse che ricordarglielo costantemente.

“Santana!” trillò Kurt, comparendo al suo fianco e dandole una leggera spinta. “Ci penso io, _grazie_!”

Santana gli lanciò un’occhiata ed un ghigno maliziosi prima di alzare le spalle e trascinarsi via, verso il bancone. “Sarebbe ora di smetterla di pensarci, Lady Hummel, e di fare qualcosa. Tipo _farsi_ lui.”

Blaine osservò lo scambio di battute deliziato – soprattutto dalla reazione imbarazzata ed indignata di Kurt.

“Devi scusarla: non è abituata ad avere filtri o discrezione o buona educazione…”

“Non preoccuparti, Kurt, ormai ci sono abituato,” lo rincuorò lui, sorridendogli e fissandolo.

Kurt rimase imbambolato a guardarlo, gli occhi vacui e le guance rosse e Blaine dovette distogliere immediatamente le sguardo perché _dannazione, Anderson_ , _sei un fottuto vampiro, cosa pensi che accada se fissi un umano negli occhi in questo modo?_

“Uhm,” fece Kurt, riprendendosi e arrossendo ancora più vistosamente. “Scusa… Cosa ti porto stasera?”

“Quello che vuoi! Fai tu! Mi fido!” rispose precipitosamente lui, continuando ostinatamente a non guardarlo.

Kurt sussurrò un _okay_ prima di dileguarsi il più velocemente possibile e permette a Blaine di sbattere la testa contro il tavolo (non troppo forte: rischiava di farlo a pezzi). Ecco l’altra fregatura di essere un vampiro: avere una cotta era tremendo, perché si rischiava sempre di sedurre l’umano e…

Beh, qualcuno gli avrebbe potuto far notare che quello era il contrario di una fregatura, ma Blaine… Blaine era rimasto uno stupido romantico che voleva essere ricambiato genuinamente, senza poteri soprannaturali tipo l’ipnosi e quel maledetto fascino che a volte era una croce più che una delizia. La vera fregatura era il suo lato romantico, altro che ipnosi.

Con quella avrebbe potuto assaggiare Kurt già tempo addietro e farglielo anche dimenticare, ma… ma non era quello che voleva. Lui voleva che Kurt se ne ricordasse e che lo accettasse per quello che era e che diventasse il suo fidanzato e che poi magari si lasciasse trasformare così avrebbero potuto correre verso il tramonto sul dorso di un cavallo bianco. Va beh, senza tramonto, giusto per evitare ustioni.

No, a ripensarci bene l’unica vera fregatura dell’essere un vampiro era che un vampiro non era altro che un essere umano immortale (e, beh, succhiasangue), quindi tutte le paranoie e le paturnie restavano, in barba ai poter paranormali, all’eterna giovinezza e tutto il pacchetto. Non che Blaine se ne lamentasse… alla fine era grazie al suo essere vampiro che aveva potuto conoscere Kurt e prendersi la scuffia più colossale della sua lunga esistenza. Ed anche l’unica vera scuffia.

“Ecco qui! Una coppa gelato con cioccolato extra!” esclamò Kurt, mettendogli sotto il naso quell’arma letale – beh, quantomeno tossica per Blaine. “Questo è quello che mangerei io se non fossi a dieta. Oh, e il cioccolato extra lo offro io. Insieme a tutta la coppa. Ecco.”

Blaine voleva quasi piangere per l’ironia: Kurt era così carino e adorabile nel servirgli la prossima intossicazione alimentare ed il mondo era un posto così ingiusto.

“Mhm,” fece Blaine. “Grazie, sembra… deliziosa.”

“Lo è!” esclamò con voce stridula Kurt, facendo un passo indietro e poi bloccandosi per qualche motivo.

Blaine lo fissò per qualche attimo, prima di notare che Santana li scrutava da dietro il bancone con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava, ma Blaine non poteva curarsene in quel momento, perché aveva problemi peggiori da risolvere: Kurt non si allontanava e continuava a guardarlo con un misto di speranza e disperazione.

Blaine si fece coraggio, allora, perché non poteva lasciare quella creaturina deliziosa sulle spine: afferrò il cucchiaino e prese il primo boccone di veleno.

“È ottima, Kurt,” mentì, riuscendo addirittura a sorridere.

“Davvero?” domandò quello, un sorriso timido che gli piegava le labbra ed un rossore adorabile sulle guance.

“Sì,” annuì con veemenza lui, venendo poi colto da un’improvvisa illuminazione. “Anzi, perché non ti siedi con me e mi aiuti a finirla? In questo modo le nostre rispettive diete non ne risentiranno troppo, che ne dici?” propose con un sorriso (e un pizzico piccolo piccolo di ipnosi).

Kurt rimase momentaneamente senza fiato prima di annuire febbrilmente e correre a prendere un altro cucchiaino. Fu così che i due passarono i successivi venti minuti a mangiare gelato dalla stessa coppa, scambiandosi occhiate furtive e chiacchierando amabilmente.

“Ed insomma ho dovuto tagliare via il _bricolage_ dai miei hobby proprio per questo. Di certo non potevo smettere con il _pilates_ , no?” concluse Kurt, alzando le spalle e sorridendo dolcemente.

Blaine rimase a guardarlo con il cucchiaino a mezz’aria ed un sorriso che doveva essere orrendamente _stupido_.

“E quali sono i tuoi hobby, invece?” domandò Kurt, di nuovo senza fiato e rosso in viso e Blaine si maledisse per l’ennesima volta, decidendo di concentrarsi sul mal di pancia crescente.

“Oh,” fece, schiarendosi poi la voce quando si accorse di avere la sua voce da _guarda la preda, seduci la preda, mangia la preda_. “Dunque, io… Beh, i miei hobby coinvolgono lo stare sveglio fino alle due di notte, ed anche oltre, per nessuna ragione apparente ed essere esausto il giorno dopo.”

Beh, non era proprio una bugia. E sicuramente avrebbe scontato quel gelato vomitando tutto il giorno e non dormendo affatto, quindi…

Kurt lo trovò per qualche motivo estremamente divertente e rise mostrando i denti, con quella risata che non mostrava mai per qualche ragione, ma che incantava il vampiro, che infatti dimenticò per un momento il suo mal di stomaco, ritrovandosi di nuovo a fissarlo con un sorriso scemo. Dimenticò anche però che fissarlo _non_ era una buona idea: la risata di Kurt si spense con un singulto stridulo ed i suoi occhi cominciarono di nuovo a farsi vacui, le guance si arrossarono, il respiro si fece pesante e Blaine sentì nell’aria l’inconfondibile odore del suo umano preferito farsi denso di desiderio.

E lo stomaco di Blaine decise che _quello_ era il momento di ricordargli che stava male. Blaine si portò velocemente una mano alla bocca, correndo verso il bagno a velocità soprannaturale, arrivando al gabinetto giusto in tempo per rimettere tutto il gelato che aveva mangiato fino a quel momento. Per diversi minuti Blaine riuscì ad ignorare la cazzata appena fatta e a concentrarsi solo ed unicamente sul prendere respiri profondi per cercare di evitare una seconda ondata di vomito.

“Blaine?”

Il pigolio di Kurt, che giunse dall’uscio del bagno, lo fece crollare contro la tazza.

“Blaine, cosa… Come hai fatto a… Blaine?”

Blaine sollevò la testa, guardandolo miserabilmente dal pavimento del bagno: avrebbe dovuto cancellargli la memoria ed era un vero peccato perché la serata era stata così piacevole e…

“Sto per chiederti una cosa assurda e, ti prego, non ridere, okay?” domandò Kurt, improvvisamente vicino. Blaine annuì incuriosito e sorpreso.

“Sei… un vampiro?”

Blaine strabuzzò gli occhi, completamente senza parole. “Come… come… _Come?_ ”

“Io… oddio, io… Scusa! Non sono un pazzo! So che lo sembro, ma non lo sono, credimi! Io…”

“No, io… ecco, come lo hai capito? Come lo sai?”

“Lo sei? Sei _davvero_ un vampiro?” domandò di nuovo, a metà fra lo sconcertato ed il sollevato. Quando Blaine annuì lentamente, Kurt si mise a ridere istericamente. “Oh, grazie al cielo! Non sono pazzo! Voglio dire, conosco un vampiro, è un mio caro amico, ma ecco, non ero sicuro di te, anche se, voglio dire, i canini che ogni tanto si allungano possono essere un indizio poco fuorviante…”

Blaine si mise immediatamente una mano davanti alla bocca, tastandosi i denti con la lingua. “Io non… Quella è una cosa che succede ai _neonati_ , Kurt, i miei canini non si allungano se non lo voglio o se non sento l’odore di una pre—” Blaine s’interruppe, realizzando improvvisamente che l’ipnosi non era l’unico effetto collaterale del suo fissare Kurt negli occhi.

“Scusa,” brontolò, abbassando la testa imbarazzato. “Spero di non averti spaventato.”

“No, non… non l’hai fatto. Beh, non dopo la quinta volta che è capitato e non mi hai attaccato,” cercò di sdrammatizzare Kurt, con un piccolo sorriso. “Stai… uhm, come stai?”

“Un po’ meglio…”

“Sei intollerante al lattosio?” domandò Kurt ed un momento dopo si rese conto della _gaffe_ e arrossì violentemente. “Che idiota,” mormorò fra i denti. “Sei probabilmente intollerante a tutto il cibo umano.”

Blaine sorrise debolmente, annuendo; Kurt strabuzzò gli occhi allora, afferrandolo improvvisamente per il braccio.

“Blaine! Ma per tutti questi mesi hai continuato a bere e mangiare come un essere umano normale! Sei pazzo?”

Ed ecco. Blaine non avrebbe voluto, _giurava e spergiurava_ , ma aveva appena vomitato l’anima e Kurt gli aveva rivelato di sapere di lui ed era esausto e quindi le parole gli sfuggirono. _Giurava_ , in uno stato mentale migliore non se le sarebbe mai lasciate scappare.

“Sì, di te.”

Essere un vampiro era una fregatura: si sarebbe portato l’umiliazione di quella risposta sulle spalle per tutta l’eternità. Letteralmente.

(Si sarebbe anche portato dietro la successiva risata di Kurt; ed il successivo “appuntamento riparatore” che Kurt gli propose per farsi perdonare d’averlo costretto a trangugiare cibo umano; ed anche tutti i baci che vennero dopo; e, certo, il sapore delizioso e inebriante del suo sangue, quando finalmente ne bevve un sorso. Beh, non era poi proprio una fregatura.)


End file.
